Hegai Tsukada
You Fools 'First Name' Hegai 'Last Name' Tsukada 'IMVU Name' Keizumai 'Nicknames' Danger-Zone(nickname from his childhood) 'Age' 31 years of age 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'0 'Weight' 186pounds 'Blood type' B 'Behaviour/Personality' Hegai is a rather interesting man and no one really knows a whole lot about him. He always carry's around this playful like aura even when he's being serious, and he loves martial Art. He works as a Bussiness man often closing deal with various companies. he also does more unsavoury deals often transporting drug in and out of his companies in secrect. Theres nothing else people know about him.(you'll just have to find out the rest) Apperance Hegai has a rather interesting hairstyle to say the least it spikey in some ares like the back but smooth in others, his hair is blonde. He stands six feet excatly and has a pretty well built body clearly noticable even through his clothing. he's almost always wearing some type of formal wear and on both his arms are a pair of red gaunlets which are harder enough to deflect bullets. the gaunlets hold special meaning to him which is why he's alway carrying them around. t017.jpg Neutral Evil A neutral evil villain does whatever she or he can get away with. They are aways out for themself, pure and simple. They shed no tears for those they kill, whether for profit, sport, or convenience. They have no love of order and holds no illusion that following laws, traditions, or codes would make her any better or more noble. On the other hand, They do not have the restless nature or love of conflict that a chaotic evil villain has. Some neutral evil villains hold up evil as an ideal, committing evil for its own sake. Most often, such villains are devoted to evil deities or secret societies. Neutral evil beings consider their alignment to be the best because they can advance themselves without regard for others. Neutral evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents pure evil without honor and without variation. The personal code of a neutral evil character may look like this: 1. You shall lie to advance yourself. 2. You shall harm the innocent to advance yourself. 3. You shall kill to advance yourself. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall honor those who are stronger. 6. You shall follow the law only to advance yourself. 7.You shall not aid those who protect the weak. 9. You shall not show mercy to enemies. 'Clan & Rank' Makkurayami Clan-secretary 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' none(Wife has Passed) 'Occupation' Bussiness Man 'Fighting Style' Base Style: Self proclaimed Style Flow of battle: '( Ex: Sei) 'Chi Base Alteration: An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Chikara No Hadou The Chikara no Hadou (also known as Surge of Power) isGouken's toned-down derivation of the infamous Satsui No Hadou (殺意の波動, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"); a main difference is that the killing intent was removed. So basically, the same thing as the Dark Haudou, strength is the same with gain, but you don’t have the killing intent. True masters of this skill are so in tuned with nature they can even levitate to a certain degree.One the warrior is fully aware of their state of being within light hadou and has come to a state of ballance with themself, and their past. A select group of human beings trained in the Martial Arts, go through the process of "breaking" and "rebuilding" themself up, clensing themself of impure emotions, feelings and past events in their life. 'Weapon of Choice' His body Allies/Enemies Makukurayami Clan K-nines (branch one and two) 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:3rd Gen NPC Category:Tetsu Family